lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apostles
The Twelve Apostles, including the Heretic, are employees who have been blessed at some point by the Plague Doctor. In all technicality, they are abnormalities, but essentially a part of WhiteNight. They have two forms: Untransformed, where the player has control over them just like normal employees, and transformed, where the Plague Doctor's second form, WhiteNight, has control over them after his ability. The transformation doesn't have any affect on the twelfth Apostle, who is deemed a Heretic. The eleven transformed Apostles are tall, lanky, skinless missionaries with muscle, fat, and some bone showing. They wear masks that correspond to the place that they are located on Plague Doctor's clock, with their now exposed jawline showing beneath and their eyes on their masks also glow Red or Blue. On their backs, they don wings much like that of WhiteNight. They retain the hairstyle they had when they were human. Each of the eleven Apostles use weapons and the Apostles bear their own attack type and defenses: * Scythe: These Apostles wield a black cross with a scythe like design and on the blade, "666" is written on it. At the other end of the weapon is a tiny red cross. They roam around in search for employees or abnormalities in the facility. They have two attacks that do a lot of red damage. One being a large upward arc and another being a downward arc with their scythe. They will also do a grab that will posses the closest employee, that is in range, as they prepare a swing, killing the employee instantly even if they are at full HP. There is another form of this Apostle that does Pale Damage instead of Red Damage. These Apostles guard WhiteNight and will stay in the main room where WhiteNight is located. ** The Scythe Apostles defense are: Red: Vulnerable (1.5) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Endured (0.5) - Pale: Endured (0.5) ** The Guardian Apostles defense are: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Endured (0.5) - Pale: Vulnerable (1.5) * Spear: These Apostles bear a spear like object made out of a cross shape. At the two ends of the smaller part of the cross are red rings. These Apostles will roam around in search for an employee or abnormality. These Apostles will charge up an attack when they find a target in front of them. Once their charge is finished, they will dash forward with the spear in front doing a large amount of Black damage to all the employees or abnormalities in the front of the attack. ** The Spear Apostles defense are: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Vulnerable (1.5) - Pale Endured (0.5) * Wand: These Apostles wield a cross like object with a red ring on the end, at the two ends of the smaller part of the cross are two tiny rings that have a chain on them. These Apostles will roam around the facility and will charge up an attack when an employee or abnormality is in front of them. When their charge is finished a dark beam will fire from the top of the weapon and lock onto the employee or abnormality closest to them doing a continues amount of White damage. ** The Wand Apostles defense are: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Vulnerable (1.5) - Black: Endured (1.5) - Pale: Endured (0.5) The appearance of the untransformed Apostle, 'The Twelfth Apostle, The Heretic', is that of how the employee initially looked, with a 16th century 'plague doctor' (not to be confused with the Abnormality) mask, resembling that of the actual Plague Doctor (Abnormality), on their face. The twelfth Apostle is ignored by the other Apostles, not becoming target of any of their attacks and gains immunity against damage, and in addition, it can only confess to One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds to defeat WhiteNight instantly at the cost of the transformed employees. In addition, One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds' special work will be available as long as WhiteNight is escaping and can only be accessed by the 12th Apostle.